my goodness, She's my step sister!
by Jessica151
Summary: it's about Oliver Wood and His stepsister...confusing problem but lovely.. so give me some review okay!! i promise this is good! ^_^
1. introduction

** My goodness, She is my (step) sister!**

** 1. Introduction**

Scotland, somewhere in Glasgow, Dinnertime...

"But father...You just got divorced! And it's just about 11 month after you and mom got divorced..." Oliver almost exploded when he said that.

"Well, son...your mother knows all about this and she's okay with everything...Me and your Mom still loves you no matter what..." Oliver's father, William Wood, tried to explain to him.

"You never told me that you've get married last month with a complete stranger! When you went to Hong Kong! That's you called Love!" Oliver screamed, He felt both upset and sad. Then He ran to his room.

_ Maybe I have to talk to him again tomorrow morning when He feels better._ His father spoke in his heart.

China, somewhere in Hong Kong, breakfast time...

"You what?" Jessica spitted out her coffee from her mouth. Suddenly the dining table start to shake.

"Jessica calm down...you're not going to crush everything isn't you, Honey..." Michelle Wu and now Wood, Jessica's Mother tried to get her calm down. 

"But mother…you are just married a stranger, someone that I never meet, what if he is not a people like us. What if he hates us...?" said Jessica. Her face turns like someone who is 37 or something, who worried about her daughter marrying a stranger.

"Oh, God, Jessica please…I'm a full grown up woman, I can tell the man I'm married." Jessica's mother smiled.

"Look, He's people like us too...I met him at the Shaon Ching Alley, He's a wizard too."

"And…you know what...He has a boy, same aged like you! Isn't it nice?" Michelle explained.

"Oh, No!" Jessica yelled.

"Now what?" She screamed

"I get a new Father and now… a brother!" 

"Great! Just great mom!" Jessica ran out to the back yard, search for her cat, Blake. She thinks Blake could release her problem.

Scotland, somewhere in Glasgow, The next morning…

"Father…I am sorry about last night. I think I have too hard on you…I think you disserve to be happy…," said Oliver with a serious face.

"That's okay...it's my fault too, not to tell you about our marriage…I just think it would bother your school…Since you're still in the dormitory at that time.." 

"I'm sorry, son." Oliver's father said that with a guilty face.

"But son...one thing I should tell you…I think you'll get a step sister...she's same aged as you are…" 

"What?" 

"What was it? I think I heard that wrong..." Oliver face turned to pale.

"Err…you'll get a step sister…" Oliver's Father said that once more time.

"What? Oh, no..." He felt his head spin.

"And…err…Michelle and her daughter, Jessica, are going to move in here…and Jessica are going to go to Hogwarts too next year..."

"Oh, no…" Then Oliver fainted.

"But Oliver...she's pretty…" Oliver can still hear that.

Mean while, in Hong Kong...

"Jess, I want to tell you something...I believe you're not upset anymore..." Jessica's mother spoke. They were in the living room. Their living room was nice. Peach walls, roses at the corner and beautiful furniture. 

"I'm not upset!" "who said I'm upset?" Jessica protested. 

"Okay, you are not...but you were last night..." Michelle insisted.

"Mom..." Jessica muttered.

"Okay...look, since I'm married to William and he is The UK..." Michelle spoke really careful, she don't want to upset her one and only daughter anymore. Jessica got an extraordinary power. She can move thing with her mind and sometimes she can't handle her power. It'll be scary if she mad. 

"Don't tell me...you want us to move to UK, right mom?" said Jessica with a smirk. It's seem she tried hard not to crush anything. She really felt angry, disappointed and sad. That feelings mixed all together. Her mother nodded.

"Don't worry, you'll get new friends, honey..." Michelle tried to cheer up her daughter a little. Jessica just stared at the floor. Nothing she can do right now. She wants her mother to be happy. That's her dream for her entire life, to make her mother happy. But now, she's going to leave her hometown and leave all of her friends. She loves Hong Kong very much. She wants her mother to be happy, on the other hand, she wants to get happy too. 

_I can't be so selfish like this...this is for my mom happiness too, that's what I always want, isn't it? _Jessica beat her selfishness. She felt so bittersweet. But she just have to. She smiled.

"I want to go to my room..."said Jessica. She wanted to settle her feelings. Blake, her cat, followed right behind her. She took Blake to her arms.

"Meow..." Blake made his sound, as if he felt sorry to his boss.

_I will be just fine...Blake...I'll be just fine..._


	2. the first meeting

** 2. The First Meeting.**

"Oliver! Wait for her will ya, boy!" Oliver's father screamed to his son, but his son just walked down the King Cross Station with his trolley without looking back. Jessica was late. Well, maybe because she is new to London's hectic situation. 

Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Boys dorm…

_ I never met her…what did she looks like I never know…_Oliver's mind spoke. 

_ I do not blame her for all this, I will bet she does not even like this either…_

_ I guess living her at the station is a wrong thing…_

_ She never gets to London before, what if she gets lost or something...If it is that so…I really on a big trouble! _He still felt guilty. He is now lying on his bed in the boys' dorm.

"Argh…" He groaned to himself.

Downstairs at the Gryffindor common room… 

A girl just came in, nobody realized her (I assume it is Jessica). 

_ Okay Jess, Chill, you can do this…_She spoke with her mind. 

_ Just smile and introduce yourself to everyone._

"Take a breath..." She whispered.

"Hey people…I'm new here…" She smiled. _What a moron…That is just a moron who said things like that...MORON! _Her mind grumbled.

"Oh, Hey!" Fred Weasly came to her and gave his hand. 

"I'm Fred Weasly, you must be Oliver's step sister." Jessica and Fred shook hand.

"Yeah…I guess." She sounded grumble.

"Hey everybody, we got a new friend here!" Fred screamed to everybody at the common room. Now everybody was looking at her. They are all gave their smiles. 

_ This is not bad...they all look nice... _ Jessica spoke to her mind.

Now everybody sat all around her. Everyone seems excited to know more about her. Maybe that is because she is half-Chinese and half British. She has a black long hair, big brown eyes and pink lips (she looks pretty I guess...).

"Hi I'm Alicia Spinnet, 7th Grade too." A brunette girl came across and sits beside her. 

"Oh, hey. I'm Jessica...err...Wood" Jessica smiled.

"So how was Oliver at home?" George Weasly asked her with a grin on his face.

"Err...actually we never meet before..." Jessica felt uncomfortable with that question. Now everyone was looking at her with a suspicious look.

"It's not like you guys think, it's just…"

"See...my Mom and his Dad were just married about a couple of month ago…and this is my first time get here to United Kingdom." 

Silence…

"Where do you came from then?" A girl with a big hair asked her. (I supposed it's Hermione.)

"Hong Kong, I used to live in Hong Kong…" Jessica answered.

Boys' Dorm, Oliver's bed…

_ What is that sound…why is so crowded downstairs? _ He felt curious. He got up and decided to go downstairs, to see what happen. 

The Gryffindor common room, so noisy…

"Hey what's up guys?" Said Oliver lined down the stairs. He saw someone's back with a black long hair; It is a girl.

"Hey Oliver! This is your stepsister…" Said George.

"Who's you've been looking for…" Fred added with a devil smile. The girl turned around and looked at him.

_ Father was right...she is...p..._

"Hey…" _She speaks ! _ Oliver's heart bumped.

"Hey…so you are…" Oliver gave his hand. They're shook hand.

"You're stepsister…I guess…" Jessica smiled.

_ Nice smile... _ Oliver heart still bumped.

"Thanks…" Jessica blushed. _She can hear me! _ Oliver's eyes almost jumped out. 

"You! You can…No! No way…" Said Oliver, blushed too.

"Still learning…" Jessica said that calmly. (Another Hermione…I supposed.)

"WHAT??" Fred and George said that almost at the same time. Everyone looked confused too. 

"Okay...you guys I think Jessica is tired and she just met her stepbrother, I guess we should leave them alone." Percy (like who else!) Weasly rose and shoo everybody around Jessica and Oliver.

"Be careful with Oliver, Jess, He's untamed!" Said Fred, grinned. 

"Roar!" George and Lee made sound of a lion. Everybody giggled, Jessica too. 

"Shut up you guys!" Oliver's face got red. 

"They are always like that…" Oliver smiled and sat beside her. 

"They are look fun thought." Jessica smiled back.

"Yeah, right!" Oliver grumbled. Jessica giggled to hear that.

_ My stepbrother, eh? Not bad. _ She spoke silently

"I'm sorry about the station…" said Oliver again. His face looked so worry.

"That's okay; I can understand...I was late anyway…" Jessica tied her long black hair.

"Thank God, I caught the train…"

"Really? How come I didn't see you?" Oliver feels a bit confused. 

"We were in the different compartment I guess, I am new student, remember?" Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah...sure..." Oliver smiled. Funny, saw her rolled up her brown eyes. 

"So do tell me…How you can get into Gryffindor, I didn't see you in the great hall…" Oliver asked her.

"Oh, yeah…Prof. McGonagall shorted me with the sorting head after the first year, at her office..." she continued, "Maybe that's because I 'm not first year; I'm a new student." 

"Oh, I see…so that's why I didn't see your face in the great hall, you must be waiting for Prof. McGonagall at her office." said Oliver. He understood everything now. 

"Yeah…"

"But they gave you your dinner, weren't they?" Oliver looked worried.

"Yes, of course they were, if it's not I'll be starving to dead by now…" Jessica once again rolled up her eyes.

"Ha ha ha ha ha…stupid me…yes of course…" Oliver laughed out loud. 

_ He laugh…he's not pretty bad looking…for my stepbrother… _ Jessica's mind played.

"Oliver, I want to tell you something…" Jessica looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah, what is it?" Oliver listened carefully.

"Actually, I 'm not really happy…I mean…with my mom marriage," She said it pretty carefully. She was too afraid to hurt Oliver's feeling. 

"I mean…I know she deserve to be happy…but I never know your father before…" She said it more carefully this time.

"I know what you mean…I feel the same…but don't you worry, my Father is a good man…" Oliver smiled. He thinks his bet was right. 

"Yeah, but my father, my biological father I mean, He left my mom and me about ten years ago…" Jessica looked sad when she said that.

"Because he hates witches…"

"I'm sorry…" Oliver patted her back. Then he lifted his hand off, _what am I doing? _He thinks...

"Well, I guess, my mom marrying your father is the best choice for her." She smiled.

"I hope so…" Oliver smiled back.

"Do you pure Chinese? I mean...your eyes..." Oliver changed the topic. He promised to himself, he will care for her as a brother to his sister. _ She needed it._

"Big?" Jessica added. 

"Yeah…" Oliver looked into her eyes.

"That's because I'm not, I am half British...my muggle Father is British." She said that with a plain tone, as if she regretted it. She is, I believe. 

"Oh…" Oliver lost his words.

"So I heard that you are the Gryffindor quidditch team captain?" Jessica suddenly erased her sad face.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal…" Oliver starched his head. 

"I think you should go to bed now…you…err…look tired…" said Oliver stood up.

"Yeah, I think you're right…brother." Jessica giggled.

"I think I have to get used to that word – Brother…" she continued. She stood up to her feet. 

"Yeah…me too - Sister." Oliver laughed. "Let me take you luggage…" Oliver bent to take Jessica's luggage.

"Oh, No…I'm okay with that…" Jessica took her luggage first. "Thanks…" Jessica smiled.

They walked together to the girls' dorm.

"I think this is it." Jessica looked at Oliver. 

"Yeah, it is your dorm." He answered.

"Good night brother." Jessica grinned. 

"Oh, please…do call me Oliver…" said Oliver, smiled. "Anyways…We are at the same age, aright?"

"Yeah, okay." Jessica nodded. "Good night Oliver…" She added with a smile.

"Ah, that's sound better…err…sister or Jessica?" Now he confused. He played his eyebrow up and down, funny. 

"Jessica will be better too." She grinned.

"Good night, Jessica." He smiled. Then Jessica walked trough the dorm's door and shut it down.

_ This is going to be a totally different season, I can feel it…_Said Oliver to himself.

_ Thanks father…_Oliver put a big happy smile on his face and he believes he is going to sleep tight tonight.


	3. First lesson : Snape

**3****. First lesson : Potion. **

** **_ So, this is my first day…_Jessica looked her reflection on the mirror in her dorm room.  The other girls in her room were still in the bathroom. 

"You look fantastic, good luck for your day!" said the mirror.

"Thanks…" She blushed. Stacey O'Neil, one of her roommates, came. 

"Hey, you look great Jess!" said Stacey. She looked ready, with her books and parchments in her hands.

"Gee, thanks," "you smell good yourself!" said Jessica, smiled.

"Thanks…" Stacey smiled back.

"Yeah…but you look bad with your hair!" said the mirror with cynical tone.

"Oh, shut up!" Stacey and Jessica said it at the same time. Then they looked at each other and burst into laugh. 

"Old mirror…" said Jessica, grumbled. 

"Ah, never mind about that! Let's go to the great hall to get breakfast." said Stacey again. Jessica took her books and parchments with her and followed Stacey.

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey, guys wait up!" Karen Lou, blonde hair girl, rushed between the two girls.

They were walking trough the hall, chatted around. Suddenly two boys came. One is brown hair with hazel eyes and the other one is blonde hair with blue icy eyes. They were wearing the Gryffindor cloak. 

"Hey, girls!" said the brown hair. 

"Hey Ian! Hey…Sean!" greeted Stacey. Stacey blushed when she said Sean's name. Jessica obviously saw that. 

_ Well, they are not bad, in fact, they are good looking! _ Jessica's mind spoke.

"Hey Jess!" said Ian the brown hair.

"Oh, hey…err…Ian?" She really did not have any idea who is this guy name. Ian seems noticed it.

"Oh, please apologize my mistake." "My name is Ian Green" Jessica almost laughing out loud when she heard that. It felt like talking with a royal family or something. Obviously, she's not the only one, Stacey and Karen already giggled softly behind her. Ian gave his hand. 

"I'm Jessica Wood…err…Oliver's step sister."

"Yeah, I've heard…" "Oh, yeah, this is Sean Rivers." Ian introduced the quiet blonde hair

guy to her. 

"Nice to meet you." Jessica smiled. Sean just nodded._ Quiet, eh?_

"Shall we go?" "We already late for breakfast…" Said Karen.

"Ah, yes…sure!" said Ian smiled. And gave our three ladies a way. (I really think that Ian is one of the Royal family! wanna bet?)

The Great Hall,

Jessica seated between Karen and Sean. Oliver seated right in front of Jessica. They were eating like they never eat for years. 

_ No wonder they eat like this, it's obviously delicious. _ Jessica looked at people around her.

The great hall is full with laughter and sound of fork and knife touched the plate.

"I never know you can eat that much?" Oliver made his sound. He looked at Jessica with a surprise.

"What? Sorry…I didn't catch that…" Jessica really concentrated at her plate. 

"I said I never know you can eat that much…" He replied again with a smile. (I could hardly die because of it…Ooops, sorry…)

"Oh, that…hehehe…I think that's just because my stomach is larger than everyone else…" She joked.

"I see…but how come you so tiny?" believe me, Oliver said that with a serious face. I think he did not get the joke. 

"Eh?? Oliver! Please, that's just a joke!" Jessica looked so surprise when she heard her stepbrother answer. She burst into laugh.

"Oh…" Oliver blushed. And…surprisingly…Sean laughed too! (Even Sean laughed…)

"You can laugh?" Jessica looked at Sean, fascinated.

"Of course he can, he IS  a  human." Oliver giggled now.

"Sorry…it's just …he's so quiet, Oliver!" Jessica tried to explain, but sadly, nobody listened. They're just laugh.

"Oliver! Stopped giggled!" " You supposed to be my GOOD stepbrother!" Jessica started to act like she is angry.

"I Am A GOOD stepbrother!" He insisted yet laughed. 

A boy with a green Slytherin cloak came. "Don't be noisy on the table, new girl…"  ssounded really cynical. And he smiled coldly.

"I HAVE A NAME, you know…" Jessica smirked.

"Yeah right…" and then he just passed by.

"Who's he?" Jessica looked at Oliver. She tried to find the answer.

"Believe me, you don't want to know…" answered Oliver flatly.

"Who is he?" she replied her question again. (Stubborn, eh?)

"Marcus Flint, the Slytherin quidditch team captain." Oliver sounded grumble. 

"He's a captain? " said Jessica, snorted. _How come a snob boy like him is a captain…_

Everybody looked at her, confused.

"Sorry…I just think that's funny…I mean look at him…" She giggled. 

"Hey! I thought I am just only one who thought that way!" Oliver face looked so astonished. 

"Well, I guess you're not the only one anymore…" Jessica smiled.

"But He looks scary, don't you think?" Jessica asked him again.

"Yeah, but inside he's just filthy coward!" Oliver grumbled again.

"He always cheated at the game…" Karen spoke while she chewed her bread.

"I see…"

Suddenly Sean stood up, "We should go now…" He spoke.

"Oh, yeah…" Jessica nodded and followed him. Oliver looked at them awkwardly. Then he managed himself to stand up too. Sean and Jessica went first, Oliver and one of his friends, Daniel Irving after them. 

Along the hall, Sean and Jessica were talking about something that Oliver probably won't understand. It's about the Weezer band. (You know, the Emo band!). Accidentally Sean is half blood like Jessica and accidentally again, Sean likes Weezer too.

Nevertheless, someone was looking them both with an odd look; it was Oliver. _ I'm her brother, I should be in his position right now…_He's mind grumbled.

And then, his face changed to a confused look. _What's the matter with me? _ Oliver then, erasedhis bad thought immediately.

In the dungeon, Prof. Snape class.

_Okay...this is my first lesson. _Jessica's heart started to bump. _With Snape - What a name? _Now she began to scare. She was looking for an empty seated. Oliver waved from his seat. Jessica saw that, she came near him.

"Just take it easy, Jess..." Oliver whispered to her. Jessica smiled and nodded. At least she felt better now.

_Okay, you'll pass this..._Jessica spoke to herself as she sat down.

Everybody was on their seat now but Prof. Snape still didn't show up. Suddenly, "BANG!" the door just slammed hard. This creepy looking man walked inside.

"That's Snape..." Oliver, who right next to her, whispered carefully.

"He's not that as scary as his name..." Jessica said that with a serious look.

"Humph..." Oliver really tried not to laugh. Thank God! Snape didn't hear that.

"What???" Jessica didn't get why Oliver was snort.

Suddenly, "Ahem, well...well. it seems that we get a new student..." Snape was now right in front of her. With a scary look, like always...

"So, I believe you are Oliver Wood's step sister..." He continued with the same cold look.

_What exactly he's doing? scare the crap out of me?? nah ah! _Jessica's mind grumbled.

"Ms. Wood, do you know in what potion that Ashwinder is usually use?" Now he begun the torture part. The class is begun to noisy.

_Is that the only question that he actually get??? piece of cake! _Thought Jessica.

"Love potion." Jessica answered that with a smile. Prof. Snape face is so ruined, he surprised. And so did everybody.

"And in what part of Jobberknolls that usually use for potion?"

_Again??? what happen with this guy..._

"Um...their feather." Jessica handled that question with, again, a smile.

"And again...what potion is that?"

"Actually it's are, I mean there **are **twopotions, the memory potion and the truth potion." My goodness, you have to see Snape's face! it's seem like his eyes wanna blow or something! And everybody in the class were fascinated. Oliver, who's beside her, just looked at her with his mouth almost open. 

"Let's continue our Lesson now!" Snape obviously defeated, he changed the subject of conversation. He turned his face to the black board.

_No complement or something?? What a teacher! _Jessica smirked.

"Oh, god..." Jessica moaned.

"What's the matter?" Oliver whispered to her.

"Thinking made me hungry..." she touched her stomach. (What??)

"Humph..." Oliver snorted. He couldn't believe Jessica just said that. 

"Quite, you two! you both don't want to a detention, aren't you?" Unfortunately, Snape heard that. (dammit!)

And, they two and the rest of the class spent their potion class with silence and paid attention. (well, they don't want a detention obviously!)


	4. Jealousy from a brother or else?

**4.Jealousy from a brother or else?**

Days gone by, Jessica got a lot of new friends now. She became known as a friendly girl, funny and she's smart also, so she's not only loved by the her friends but also by the teacher. But the only subject that she can't work with is Arithmancy. She had her head spin because Arithmancy. She hated it very much. Her best friend now was Sean Rivers, Alicia Spinnet, Garry Fenton and Stacey O'Neil. The four of them were always seeing together. But Jessica hang out more often with Sean because they had the same favorite band and they so click together as a friend. On the other hand, Oliver seemed not really happy with all that. He might not that outgoing like Jessica and Oliver might be not so comfortable with a lot of people hang out around him but he's so famous around the School. Well, everybody knew him as a great keeper and a good captain too. Most of the girls like him, but unfortunately there's no way for the girls to hang out around him, accept for the girls in the quidditch team. He just thought that he have to be more close to Jessica because he is her brother.

The great hall, lunch time.

"Hey, Oliver!" Jessica came across him. Oliver just looked at her and nodded. Jessica wasn't really aware what happen with her step brother. She took a seat right next to him.

"Where's you friends?" said Oliver, more heard like a grumble. 

"Beg you pardon?" Jessica looked at him, like always she really concentrated at her plate.

"Why you are not with your friends?" Oliver asked her again. He looked at her with a sharp look. Jessica thought something was not right.

"Are you don't want me to be here?" she asked him back. Oliver just shut his mouth. He acted as if he didn't listen to her.

"What happen with you Oliver?" "Is it something I did?" Jessica left her plate. She looked very confused. She tried too read what is in his mind but she couldn't.

"Nothing." said Oliver coldly then he left the Great hall. He left Jessica with a big question that she couldn't answer. 

_what happen with him?? Did I do something wrong? _Jessica felt both confused and sad.

_Why he act like that to me? _And a lot more questions that she couldn't get the answer. 

Transfiguration class,

Jessica entered the room, she was looking for Oliver. She saw the whole class. _That's him! _ Her eyes pointed at the front row right corner. Then Oliver turned around, and he saw Jessica was standing at the door.

"Hey Irving! over here!" Oliver waved at Daniel Irving, his best friend, who just appeared at the door. Oliver gave Jessica a cold glance.

"Excuse me." Jessica felt her shoulder was being pat. It's must be Daniel Irving. She turned around and gave him a way. She just looked at Oliver's shoulder hoping that he will turned around again. But her hope was not going to come true.

"Ms. Wood, could you take a seat? the lesson will begin." Prof. McGonagall already behind her. 

"Oh, yes, Professor." She took the last seated at the back. Then the lesson was begin. Prof McGonagall started the lesson with explaining about how to change the silver cup into a transfiguration book. But Jessica's attention was up there thinking about why Oliver's mad at her. 

"Ms. Wood, can you help us?" Prof. McGonagall's voice wasn't make Jessica's mind back into real life.

"Jess, I think she's pointing at you..." a Ravenclaw boy beside her, whispered to her.

"Oh...excuse me?" She was back. Now everybody were look at her. 

"I said can you helped us?" Prof. McGonagall repeated her question. She came near her.

"It's 'carcapus honorus puctus' " She said again. Then Jessica knew that she wanted her to try the new transfiguration spell.

"Oh, sure..." But Jessica heard not pretty sure she can do it or not. She begun to swing her wand.

"Carpus honorus puctus." She mentioned the spell. In a few second her sliver cup turned in to a green cover transfiguration book but there's nothing inside it. No letters. Jessica looked at Prof. McGonagall with 'I blew it up, didn't I?' look. Jessica caught Oliver's eyes, but Oliver turned around.

"Well, good job Ms. Wood..." Prof. McGonagall's face looked a bit disappointed. "Now class, try yours." She walked back to her desk. 

At the end of the lesson, Jessica tried to talk to Oliver. She waited until everyone was out of the class. 

"Oliver, I think we need to talk..." Oliver just looked at her and he said, "But I don't think we need." "And anyway, I have some important thing to do." He continued with the same sharp look.

"But Oliver, I need an explanation?" Jessica held his wrist. Oliver stared at her with 'don't hold my hand' look.

"Sorry." Jessica felt a bit uncomfortable. Oliver looked a bit uncomfortable too.

"I have to go." said Oliver. And it's the end of conversation.

The Gryffindor Common room, after dinner.

The common room was so noisy with the students. They felt really excited about going to Hogsmead at the end of the week. It's on the last of October. But not everybody looked very happy with all the joy. Oliver sat alone at the corner with his 'How to be a great keeper' book open, but he obviously didn't read that. Instead of reading, he was thinking about Jessica.

_Honestly I don't mad at her, but I just don't like she hang out more often with that Rivers than with me...I make sense did I? I mean I'm his brother, I was suppose to hang out with her more often than anybody else... _He stared at his book, but didn't read.

_Wait... I didn't make sense! of course I'm not. Well, she can hang out with everybody she likes...It's not my business, isn't it? _He was thinking again.

_Sooner or later, she will come to me and asking for my explanation of my stupid behavior...dammit! what should I say to her... _He scratched his un itchy head. 

Mean while at the girls' dorm, Jessica's room.

There're only two person in the room, Jessica and Alicia Spinnet. Jessica was asking Alicia's opinion about her problem with Oliver earlier that day.

"So what do you think?" Jessica sounded really desperate. She never like if there's someone mad at her, especially without any reason.

"Err...I really don't know what to say..." Alicia felt pretty unsure. "I think you have to speak to him first and ask his reason..." She continued her opinion.

"I already tried! He simply ignored me! can you believe that..." Jessica's voice sounded like a mix between sad and angry.

"Why he do this to me...He mad at me...my one and only stepbrother mad at me..." Alicia just listened with concern.

"I knew I'll be a bad stepsister...I screwed up everything, didn't I?" Jessica held her pillow to her chest. 

"No! you're not! why you said that!" Alicia interrupted. Alicia held her. "You're just not really have an experience on this kinda thing...that's all.."

"You'll get trough this." Jessica nodded.

Back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey, Oliver!" Daniel Irving waved at him. Daniel just get back from his room to take his Muggles' Study book. "Good book?" He continued asking.

"Hah? what?" Oliver's mind wasn't really on the book obviously. 

Daniel smiled, "I said, good book?" Then Daniel sat beside him.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, it is." Oliver acted like he was read the book. But his acting was not really good, Daniel caught something wasn't right in Oliver's brown eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" Daniel, His best friend, was know Oliver very well. He knew that there's something wrong with him. 

"Uh...no..." "No, there's not." Again, Oliver made himself a really bad actor. Oliver opened his book pages over and over again.

"Oliver, I know you very well, c'mon spill!" Daniel took Oliver's 'How to be a great keeper' book from his hand.

"Hey! give it that to me!" said Oliver almost yelled. Everyone turned their head to see them both. But then, they got busy with their own business again.

"I will, if you spill it first." Daniel insisted.

"Argh! dammit!" "Okay...but not in here, let's go out side..." Oliver gave up. He thought there's no harm just to spill the problem to his best friend.

_Maybe he could help me out..._He thought.

The two of them went out side together. They sat on the floor at the hallway.

"So?" "What do you waiting for?" Daniel seemed very curious with Oliver's problem. He never saw Oliver like this before, at least if the Quidditch match is getting near. 

"Wait a second will you!" Oliver was preparing himself. He was afraid what if Daniel laugh at him, what if Daniel make a joke on him, and many what if...

"Okay...I don't know where to start..." Oliver started to speak up.

"Well, you can start with the person?" Daniel look like he could read Oliver's mind.

"The person? what person?" Oliver surprised and he begun to hide it. But I think it's not going to work.

"Person that your mind been thinking of...and covered your mind from reading that favorite book of yours!" "you silly git!" Daniel attacked him right in the middle.

"Hey, watch out your mouth pal!" Oliver punched Daniel at his arm. Daniel acted like he hurt.

"I was not thinking about someone!-I read the damn book!" Oliver still insisted.

"Oh, really? Tell me about it!" Daniel didn't buy that obviously.

"Fine!" "it's Jessica" he said it with a low voice.

"It's Jessica!" Daniel shocked. His eyes almost jump out and he screamed. 

"Shh.." "Keep it low, you ding head!" Oliver put his hand on Daniel's mouth.

"Ge' yo' hen o' me!" (get your hand off me!) said Daniel. Oliver got his hand off. "What are you doing?? there's nobody here!" Daniel gasped his breath.

"Incase there is!" Oliver carefully took a look around.

"What about her?" Daniel asked. He started to listen.

"Nothing...err...It's just..." Oliver stared at him. Daniel gave him a 'what?' look. "Promise me! you are not going to laugh at me!" said Oliver again.

"Oh, gosh, Oliver! just spill! or I rip off your book immediately!" Daniel almost lost his patience.

"Alright! fine!" "It's just, I don't really like the fact that she hang out more often with a stranger than with me...I mean I'm his brother." 

"I see, you don't like your sister hang out more often with Rivers than with you..." Daniel smiled like he knew something that Oliver didn't.

"I don't say Rivers!" said Oliver. But Daniel ignored him. He was thinking about something else.

"I think you have to talk to her..." Daniel spoke again.

"What?? are you kidding me?" "NO!" "What will she think if I say the reason!!" Oliver freaked out. His face looked very pale, Daniel suggestion scared him almost to death.

"Well, it's the only thing you have to do." Daniel face looked very happy. 

"Why are you smiling? you think this is funny?" Oliver got a little confused. "what??" Oliver felt curious.

"Nothing!" " Okay...this is the plan, I know you will look so embarrassing if you say the truth...how about this..." Daniel was whispering something to Oliver.

"I like that...that's better..." Oliver smiled. But then his face changed again, He felt unsure about this. "But what if.." but Daniel crossed him first.

"No buts! just do it!" "It'll work, trust me!" Daniel patted Oliver's shoulder. "Now let's go back inside...I'm freezing!" Daniel stood back. And he walked with humbling a song...a Beatles song...'She loves you' but instead of 'She' , he replaced it with 'He'...

"Why I felt like you will blow up everything..." said Oliver seriously. 

"Oh, c'mon, my friend...chill out a little!" Daniel tried to cheer Oliver up. 

_Oh, God...I am in a big trouble...I really am! I know it all the way... _Oliver wasn't pretty sure with Daniel's plan. Oliver shivered. (I wasn't pretty sure is it because the cold wind or is it because he scared to face his problem.)

Daniel was always been a great friend to Oliver. He knows everything about Oliver, from A to Z. But this time, He never saw his best friend - Oliver, act like this before. Oliver never bother himself to think about girls, Daniel knew it already...but not this time. Something was change, Daniel knew it...but Oliver didn't.


	5. the big day out

**5. The Big Day Out**

The Great hall, the next day.

Oliver already sat there with his pumpkin juice. He was going to do Daniel's plan while the plan maker, Daniel, sat next to him with his toast, eating and smiling. Oliver felt his heart jump hundred times faster. And he still confused why Daniel smiling every time he look at him. But Oliver didn't bother himself to ask him why, He already got a big issue in his head right now - Jessica, that is. 

It's already 8.30 AM, and the class will begun pretty soon. But still Jessica didn't show up. Oliver got his nerve to ask one of the Gryffindor 7th year girl.

"Hey, did you see Jessica?" said Oliver with normal face as he could get.

"No, why?" asked the girl back.

"Nothing I just looking for her." he answered.

"Oh, I think she maybe with Sean, they're in one team at the Muggle study project." The girl answered. 

"Oh, thanks." Oliver face looked disappointed with the answer. 

"We have to go, right?" " before we got late." Daniel suddenly rose from his seat. 

"Oh, yeah...I have to go too...see ya!" said the girl and she rushed to the Great Hall door.

"Come on Oliver, we still can do it at the lunch time." Daniel patted his shoulder. Oliver stood up and,

"Yeah, no rush..." he said.

History of Magic class.

Oliver and Daniel at the same class, but not with Jessica. She took Muggle study with - Sean. Oliver couldn't concentrate at his History of Magic book. He looked at Daniel who was sleeping with his book covering his face. Oliver tried to sleep too but it's not work, still he got Jessica in his mind. He didn't want to start the fight, it just slipped away like that. He didn't understand why he did that, he always can handle himself. He never losing control before. It just slipped away like that.

_Oh, God why this thing happen to me? _Oliver covered his face with his hand. 

The Great Hall, Lunch time.

At last, this is the time. Oliver was many times offering Daniel his French fries. Daniel knew that Oliver was nervous.

"Take it easy Oliver, she's not going to eat you or something..." Daniel, again, was smiling annoyingly. 

Oliver just smirked. "right!"

"Okay, here she comes..."Oliver whispered to Daniel since he saw Jessica entering the Great Hall. 

"Go get her, Tiger!" Daniel whispered him back.

"what?" said Oliver didn't understand.

"never mind..." Daniel grumbled. Oliver stood up, he gathered his courage. (Gosh! it seems like he was going to fight a Troll or something...) 

He walked near Jessica. She saw him. 

"Hi, can we talk...err...alone?" Oliver made his move. Jessica looked at Stacey and Alicia. Then they left them both. Oliver and Jessica still stood up there.

"wow, at last you wanna talk to me..." Jessica smiled. She felt release too. Oliver smiled back.

"Can we talk, but not here..." Oliver spoke again.

"Oh, yeah..sure..I take my lunch first, wait here." then she walked to the dining table and took her plate. Then the two of them went outside together.

They sat at the stairs. Oliver opened his mouth. 

"Look," then he stopped. 

"Can I eat while I am listening to you?" Jessica interrupted.

"Oh, yeah..yeah sure.." Oliver nodded. Then he begun again. 

"I'm sorry...I never mean to mad at you..."

"No, I'm sorry, maybe I did something wrong to you..." Jessica spoke.

"No you didn't...It's just my stupidity."

"then why you mad at me? it has to be something right?" Jessica spoke again.

"err...it's...okay...maybe it sounds stupid."

"I wont laugh." She answered.

"It's just I wanna know you more...I mean I wanna know my step sister." "but it's seem like you always hang out with your new friends..."

"and I just ...." Oliver didn't continue it. He couldn't tell the fact that he was jealous.

"I did...didn't I?" Jessica just realized what she did. 

"I mean it's okay...I don't say it was wrong..." Oliver's face looked worry.

"I know...I know Oliver..." she smiled.

"I'm sorry...I...I didn't know." "I wanna know you more too..."she continued. "it's seem like I forgot about you..." "Sorry" She looked Oliver at the eyes. She really regretted it. She almost wanted to cry. She can't believe she did that.

"No...I shouldn't do that to you either..." Oliver smiled. "Do you know what I'm thinking..." "let's forget about this, this thing is never happen."

"You mean we can start this thing all over again?" asked Jessica.

"Yeah! we just need more conversations." Oliver seem forgot about how nervous he was. Jessica smiled, agreeing. 

"Yeah! I think we should talk...a lot!" Oliver continued. Then a marvelous idea popped out from his mind. And then he looked at Jessica. Jessica tried to read his mind. After that Jessica's face looked both, fascinated and afraid. 

"Oh No! No Oliver!" "Prof. McGonagall is gonna mad at us! believe me!" said Jessica almost screaming.

"She's not gonna find out!" "c'mon!" He stood up, smiled and pulled Jessica's hand. He wanted to ask Jessica skipped class.

"But Oliver..I never skip any class before!" Jessica muttered. She always been a good student.

"What? - really?" Oliver stopped walking. He surprised, "Well, I learnt something." then he smiled. "Then this is gonna be the first!" 

_Well, it's no harm to skip class once in a while..._Jessica's mind spoke. 

"Where are we going?" asked Jessica. She looked that her hand was in Oliver's. It was feel weird but she was not trying to pull it off. Weird.

"It's a secret, you'll know when you get there." Oliver's eyes looked playing at hers. 

"Oh, it's a secret... Right!" "you aren't going to kidnapped me or something, are you?" "Oliver? Oliver?" Jessica heard Oliver was giggling.

Then they arrived at this statue of a witch. Jessica was watching what Oliver's doing. He pulled his wand from his pocket. He aimed his wand to the statue and then, "Dissendium!" Suddenly, the wall behind the statue opened, it was look like a door - a secret passage. Oliver turned his head to Jessica, she looked at him with a fascinated look. 

"I tell you about this later..." He smiled. Jessica nodded. Oliver gave her a way. 

It's dark inside, she pulled her own wand from her cloak and "Lumos." She said. And from the top of her wand came out some kind of light. Oliver, then do the same.

"Wow! I learnt something too!" said Jessica.

"What is it?" asked Oliver.

"That you are so mysterious..." Jessica rolled her eyes. She heard Oliver giggled. "You have to tell me about this, all of this!" Jessica turned her head around to see Oliver. Oliver smiled and nodded.

At the end of the passage, they saw some light. It was look like a place. 

"Oh, My God, Oliver!" Jessica looked so amazed. "It's a very beautiful place!" 

"Yes, it is...I see you like it?" Oliver looked at her.

"Are you kidding me! I love it!" Jessica looked around the place. "Is this some kind of village?" She asked again.

"Yeah, it's called Hogsmead!" Oliver smiled. He could looked that Jessica was so pleased. 

"C'mon! I'll show you the place!" Oliver took Jessica's hand. Jessica surprised, again, that weird feeling got into her. Oliver seemed to forget all of his nervous feeling too. They both looked like two excited six year old children playing with new toys. 

As we all know that Hogsmead is the one and only magical village in the entire UK, so I believe you can imagine how wonderful and amazing the place is. Jessica who grow up in the muggle community was really amazed with what she looked right now. Oliver walked right beside her. He felt proud that he became the first man who show Jessica the beautiful Hogsmead. 

"Now, I offer myself to become your guide, how bout that?" Oliver asked Jessica with a smile.

"That would be nice..." Jessica smiled back. _I'm glad he's happy now...I always want this brother and sister thing works..._Jessica felt like her problem was gone.

"Oliver, thanks." Jessica took Oliver's hand. Oliver looked at his hand that is in Jessica's. He felt awkward. Jessica realized what happen. She removed his hand from hers. _I can't believe I just did that!!! what a moron! _

"Sorry..I don't meant to.." She felt her cheek burned. Oliver just smiled, he don't know what to say.

"That's okay..."said Oliver. _actually I like it... _"I'm glad your happy...it's a wonderful start...for us..." He felt like he want to touch Jessica's cheek. Then he realized, "I mean...as a step brother and step sister..." Oliver voice sounded weird.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're happy too..." Jessica's eyes showed its happiness, more than she knew. 

"Come on...I'll show you the place that we can drink butterbeer!" said Oliver to Jessica. Jessica followed him.

"drink what?" Jessica realized something that she never heard.

"Butterbeer, don't worry it tasted better than pumpkin juice..." Oliver looked at Jessica, who was walking behind him with a smile.

"Oh, if you say so..." Jessica smiled back. This was the first time for Jessica to see Oliver this happy since his father and her mother married._ Maybe he already accept the fact that his father is happy with my mother now...and maybe I should too... _ Jessica's mind spoke. 

She smiled to herself, for nothing...she just happy...different happy. She couldn't define her happy feeling but she felt it. 

Mean while, Oliver's heart was bumping so damn fast. _ Wow, I never thought that talking to a girl would be this easy...I never succeeded talking to a girl before...I always find that they were so annoying...I'm glad Jessica is my sister...She's not really annoying after all..._Oliver's mind spoke. He giggled to himself.

"what so funny about?" Jessica seemed heard his giggle. Oliver turned his head around. 

"Huh? what?" Oliver was really a bad actor or maybe he's deaf or something. I'd say he have to check his ears to Madame Pomfrey.

"I said what so funny about?" Jessica smiled, she realized that her step brother was thinking about something else.

"Oh, nothing...It's just...nothing.." Oliver, of course, couldn't spill it out. He managed his face as normal as he can get. 

"Oh.." Jessica give a 'I don't buy it' look to Oliver.

"and don't you dare to read my mind!" said Oliver with a smile. 

"Damn! you can read my mind now..." Jessica laughed. 

"I don't...it's written all over your face!" Oliver laughed with her and teased her. But Jessica didn't seem to realize it.

"really?" she touched her face with a surprised look. And she actually believed him. Oliver burst into laughed. 

"What now?" Jessica looked confuse. Oliver just laughed. 

***

They looked really happy didn't they...as a step brother and sister...Well, you have to read more to find out what will going on..


End file.
